memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tactics
Star Trek: Tactics is a Star Trek miniatures game by WizKids, part of their larger "Heroclix" line. The game features models of starships from all five Star Trek television series and the majority of the films. References Characters :B'Etor • Melissa Binde • Bradem • Roger Corbett • Data • Robert DeSoto • Donatra • Drapayn • Dukat • Gowron • Gorkon • G'trok • Annika Hansen • Erin Hansen • Magnus Hansen • Kathryn Janeway • Alidar Jarok • Kapok • Harry Kim • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Kor • K'Temoc • Kulat • Geordi La Forge • Lemec • Lore • Lursa • Mahn'kifn • Carol Marcus • Martok • Nu'Daq • Petahk • Jean-Luc Picard • Erik Pressman • Rahm • Ranor • Razik • Rudolph Ransom • Thomas Riker • Telek R'Mor • William Ross • Rurik • Salatrel • Sanh • Satak • Sela • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Sonmak • Sopek • Spock • Paul Stephens • Hikaru Sulu • Jack Swift • Taris • Clark Terrell • T'Lyn • Tog • • Uhlak • Vanik • Harrington Weber • Weyoun • William Riker • Worf • Worf (mirror) • Yopak Locations :Azure Nebula • Bajor • Chin'toka • Deep Space 9 • Indri VIII • Orias • Torga IV • Trelka V • Wolf 359 Starships ;Federation Starfleet starships : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • -A ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) ;Klingon Defense Force starships : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) ;Romulan starships :PWB Aj'rmr ( ) • (Romulan science vessel) • ( ) • ( ) • (Romulan bird-of-prey) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (Romulan bird-of-prey) • (Romulan science vessel) • ( ) • ( ) ;Dominion starships :2nd Division Cruiser 15 (Jem'Hadar battle cruiser) • 4th Division Battleship 2 (Jem'Hadar battleship) • 4th Division Cruiser 1 (Jem'Hadar battleship) • 5th Wing Patrol Ship 6 (Jem'Hadar fighter) • (Jem'Hadar fighter) ;Vulcan starships :D'Kyr ( ) • Ni'Var ( ) • Tal'Kir ( ) • Ti'Mur ( ) ;Cardassian starships : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) ;Borg starships :Assimilated Vessel 80279 ( ) • Assimilator 84 ( ) • Queen Vessel Prime • Tactical Cube 138 (Borg Tactical Cube) • Tactical Cube 5651 (Borg Tactical Cube) • Scout 225 (Borg Scout Vessel) • Scout 608 (Borg Scout Vessel) • Soong ( ) • Sphere 3095 (Borg Sphere)• Sphere 4270 (Borg Sphere) ;Other starships :Akorem (Bajoran Scout) • Bioship Alpha ( ) • Bioship Beta ( ) • [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] ( ) • [[Defiant (mirror)|ISS Defiant]] ( ) • Gor Portas (Breen warship) • Interceptor Eight (Bajoran Raider) • Krayton ( ) • Ratosha (Bajoran Assault Carrier) • Rav Laerst (Breen warship) • Regency 1 ( ) Races and cultures :B'omar • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Iconian • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Kyrian • Romulan • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Alliance • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :ablative armor • augment • Battle of Sector 001 • captain • cloaking device • Dominion War • gul • phased polaron beam • Regent of the Klingon Empire • thot • Treaty of Algeron • tribble Appendices Background information *WizKids planned to release a model of the from Star Trek: Corps of Engineers, but difficulties in licensing prevented this. External link * category:RPG games‎